horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie Girl
"Barbie Girl" is a song by the Danish dance-pop group Aqua. It was released in May 1997 as their third single overall, and the first United Kingdom release, it is included on the album Aquarium. Lyrics Hiya Barbie Hi Ken! Do you want to go for a ride? Sure Ken Jump in I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky You can touch you can play if you say "I'm always yours" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch you can play If you say "I'm always yours" You can touch you can play, If you say "I'm always yours" Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh) Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Barbie, we are just getting started Oh, I love you Ken Why It Sucks # Lene's vocals are ear piercingly annoying. # The song comes off as sexist as lyrically the song is just about how the girl is a dumb, blonde bimbo that you can take and undress anywhere, and do whatever you please. # Rene's vocals sound very forced and even slightly creepy at times, especially at the "Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky" part. # The music video is incredibly boring and sappy. # Mattel (the distributor and creator of the Barbie Dolls) sued the group in 2000 because of how inappropriate the song was. Redeeming Qualities # The Eurodance/Bubblegum Dance instrumental at least sounds somewhat pleasant. Music Video Aqua - Barbie Girl-0|The official music video Category:1990s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Offensive Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:One Hit Wonders Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:1997 Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that have aged badly Category:Dancemania Songs